The conventional standard of care for snake bites to distal limbs includes limb immobilization, application of pressure bandages, and immediate medical care (where available). There is no known publication for research on treatments of snake bites to the torso, although suction-type devices are available. Unfortunately, the suction-type devices may not be able to retain sufficient suction around the wound while the victim is transported to a medical facility.